In My Dreams
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Cindy's been having weird nightmares lately, and what happens when it turns out to all be true?Will she be able to stop it? Or will her loved one perish?
1. Staring Into The Mirror

**Chapter 1**

I woke with a start, the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I staggered to the bathroom and hurried to the sink to spit into.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I studied the pale face with green eyesstaring back at me with vigor as I recalled the contents of the nightmare I had just had.

It always started with me walking in the park, and then it went to a voice saying, _"On the sixth minute of the sixth hour of the six day, the one who you love with perish. Be prepared. Or suffer the consequences."_ Then I woke up, coughing up blood.

"What's with these nightmares? Geez... All I did was turn 12," I sighed. The turning twelve part was true, my birthday had been just three days ago. And that was the night I began having these nightmares.

I sighed again and shuffled back to my bed, shoving my sweaty pillow and blanket aside, not bothering to care if I was cold or not.

I shivered. Naturally.

"I haven't even had my period yet, geez..."

I huddled my body together for warmth. I sighed, knowing that tonight was not going to be the last day of nightmares.

"I hate this..."

* * *

In the morning, at around 6 A.M., I showered and pulled on jeans and a cashmere sweater I got for Christmas. 

"Might as well get on with life, right?" I asked no one in particular.

I walked out the door slowly, sporting my forty pound backpack. Okay, maybe not _that _much. But still, it was heavy. I met up with Libby, who lived just a few houses down.

"Hey, Libs."

She stared at me.

"Dang, girl, you don't look so hot."

I grimaced, not liking how she used the word hot with the word not.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone!"

Not true,I had dark semi-circles under my eyes and my skin was pale.

"Whoa, take a chill pill, Cindy! I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

I shook my head and sighed.

"Sorry, Libs. It's just that I've been having these nightmares, and they're starting to scare me! I mean, I always wake up practically soaked to the bone in my own sweat and I'm coughing up blood! I can't handle it anymore!"

Libby stopped suddenly.

"Whoa. I think you should go see a doctor or something. It seems pretty serious. Coughing up blood? I'd really want to get that checked out if that happened to me."

I shrugged and walked on. She hurried to catch up with me, even if she only carried a purse to school.

"It's probably nothing physical... I think it's got something to do with my mental health---"

I left off at 'health'. I sped up my pace even more.

"I don't mean as in like, psycho crazy though," I explained.

I saw Libby nod slowlyin the corner of my vision.

"Really, Libby. I'm fine. I'm sure it'll stop soon."

Reassured, Libby smiled and hurried ahead to meet Sheen. Who in turn was walking with... Jimmy.

"Hey, _Spewtron. _"

He glared at me and retorted with the same amount of malice dripping in his voice.

"Hello, _Dorktex._"

I looked at his hair. It was immensely different from the last time I had seen him.

"Hey, what happened to Whippy-do?"

I was referring to his hairdo. He scowled again. Libby and Sheen watched us fight, just like any other day.

"I got it cut, duh."

"What, you finally realized your hair might've been weighing down what puny brain you had?" I smirked.

"Who's the certified genius here?" asked Jimmy.

I stuck my tongue out at him and raced up the stairs to enter our seventh grade torture chamber.

"Who cares?" I replied to him before entering the school.

The look on his face was indescribable.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, dudes and dudettes! How'd you like my new story? And please, if you're going to flame me, be gentle, please.**

**Review!**


	2. Are They Really Premonitions?

**Chapter 2**

Today was hell. I got so many homework assignments, but it was only 4 period! Now it was my most boring class, science. I had Mrs. O'Grady, a nice, but boring lady who moved here from Ireland four years ago.

"Take yer textbooks out, lads and lasses! We got some more readin' ta do. Now flip on to chapter five and read til chapter 7!" she said in the outrageous accent of hers.

But I was bored already. I felt my eyelids getting heavier, and my head drifting down. I was _so _tired, and I just wanted to close my eyes for a second. I let them shut and laid my head on my desk...

_This time I was in the body of someone I didn't know the identity of. Then, something surprised me more than anything. It was me, but I was looking at her. Or me. Or whatever. Then the person I was in, tried to grab my or her arm as she or I was trying to leave the cafeteria. It was decorated just like the other times we had a dance at our school. I or Not-really-me-Cindy raced out, and I was desperately trying to catch up.  
Now we were in the park, Not-really-me-Cindy was talking to me, and I was yelling at her. I stormed off, then--- There was a sharp pain right between my shoulder blades. I tried to see who had hit me, but I only managed to glimpse at that person. And it turned out that that person had stabbed me. Not-really-me-Cindy cradled my head as things grew dark around me---_

Someone was shaking me awake, and I jerked my head up, crashing into the face of Jimmy. I felt the familiar feeling of blood rising up in my throat. But before I could reach the door, I coughed up a liberal amount of the crimson liquid. It splashed on the floor. I saw Jimmy, cradling his nose, staring at me. _Everyone_ was staring at me.

* * *

I was sitting in the principal's office, keeping my head low as my mother conversed angrily with the sweaty old man known as Mr.Wiloughby.

"Do you really think my daughter is on drugs?" screeched Sasha.

Mr. Wiloughby cringed and muttered something no one could hear.

"What?"

"W-Well, I was just hoping for you to get Cindy checked out by your family doctor..."

Sasha glared at him before taking my hand and dragging me out of his office roughly. I glanced up at her, waiting for her to speak as she led us to her car. She slammed the doors open and closed, got in, turned over the engine, switched to drive, and drove out of the school parking lot before saying anything.

"We're going to go see Dr. Phillips."

I gaped at her and protested. "Why? I don't _need _to! Mom!"

"We're going, and that's final."

I grumbled and groaned before turning my back to her, looking out the window as I recalled the contents of my chilling dream.

_The dance... Seeing me... The park, arguing with myself... Getting stabbed... Who was I in the dream? And who stabbed that person?_

I rubbed my temples, trying desperately to get the feeling of the headache to leave before I got a huge migraine.

* * *

I watched the old receptionist pick up the phone for the fifth time to call one of her friends.

"Yeah, Tonya? I won't be able to make it today, Dr. Phillips has me working a double shift."

I watched her scowl again as she told another one of her girlfriends how unfair her employer was. Then the conversation switched to a different topic.

"Have you seen Dr. Phillips's brother? Yeah. Oh yeah! I would love to lick whipped cream off of _his _banana!"

I cringed, disgusted at the topic of which the receptionist and her friend was discussing.

"Vortex, Cynthia? Dr. Phillips will see you now."

I saw my mother nod curtly before dragging me into the check-up room. A few moments later, the doctor walked in the door hurriedly, as if he was going to be late for his afternoon tee-off.

"So. What seems to be the problem here?"

I looked at the floor and tried to connect the white dots which speckled the ugly green color of the tile.

"Cynthia?" asked Dr. Phillips.

I brought my head up slowly, not caring if I was going to make him late in golfing with his other doctor buddies.

"What seems to be the problem?" he repeated.

I shrugged and went back to studying the flooring. I heard Sasha explain.

"She has these nightmares, and she wakes up really sweaty, and coughing up blood. What do you think that is, doctor?"

Dr. Phillips stroked his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"It appears this problem is not what I deal with. Please, go to this psychiatrist and have your daughter checked out."

He wrote a name on a scrap of paper and handed it to my mother. She looked at me with disgust and led me back to the car.

"We'll go see that psychatrist later."

I groaned silently, dreading the moment that it would be.

"But I really don't need to! And have you seen any of the medical prices? Especially for psychatrists? You haven't? Well, they're not exactly cheap. Besides, this isn't something a good weeks rest in bed won't cure!"

I tried to read her expression as she digested my argument. After four agonizing minutes, she finally spoke.

"Well, alright. But just this one time. And if you don't get better soon, we're marching straight to that psychiatrist, expensive or not, young lady!"

I cheered in my mind, hoping that in a week, that the nightmares would go away. But a thought kept nagging at me in the back of my mind.

_'What if the nightmares are premonitions or something? What if someone dies? What if I'm supposed to stop it? And the dream said I have until the sixth minute of the six hour of the six day... What if...'_

I shook my head, just glad that I wasn't going to the psychiatrist today.

"I'll just check what the date is today at home..."

But the thought kept coming back and back. This time, i couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling.

"Gosh... It's going to be fine, Cindy," I said in desperation to calm myself.

"What?"

I turned around and looked at my mother.

"Uh... Huh?"

"What'd you say? I thought I heard something from you."

I shook my head and mumbled, "I didn't say anything, Mom."

She shrugged and looked straight back at the road. I stared straight back out the window.

_'Are they really premonitions?'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well then, kiddies, what do you think will happen next?**

**Review, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	3. Who Was The Stabber?

**I know this is a pretty short chapter, but bear with me, you get a lot of clues in this one.**

**Chapter 3**

The next was perhaps even worse than the one before. The first thing that I did when I got back was argue with Neutron.

"I told you, I'm FINE!"

He still argued aboutmy 'condition'.

"I don't care what you say, let me try some tests on you!"

I pursed my lips together, trying to keep myself from _really _exploding.

"No. Do you know what would happen if I agreed to tests? I would probably end up exploding!"

I ignored him further as I lugged my backpack the last few feet to my locker.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I hissed through clenched teeth, "I don't need tests done, Neutron. Just... Just leave me alone."

He stared at me with a worried look.

"Just one. Just let me do _one _test. Please."

I heard him take a large breath before he glanced around.

"_I'm afraid for you, Cindy_."

I froze on the spot, clutching my science notebook. But as soon as that feeling had come, it left.

"I don't need for you to be afraid for me, Neutron," I said with the usual amount of spitfire in my voice, "Who needs you anyway?"

I walked away, leaving Jimmy to gape at my departing figure.

"But, Cindy!" I heard him yell.

"But what?" I asked, spinning around to face him.

Jimmy opened his mouth, urging himself to say something, but closed it.

"I thought so. Now stop bothering me, Neutron."

I smirked in his face and began walking to the cafeteria. As I passed the gym, I saw a poster taped to the door.

Chills ran down my spine as I read the poster with increasing speed. Here's what it said:

**'here's a dance! It's this Friday, on Febuary 6th, 5 to 6:30! Come and dance with your friends, or with a date! But make sure to have lots of fun!'**

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, suddenly unable to feel anything from my head, down to my toes.

_'The sixth minute of the sixth hour of the sixth day...'_

I pushed the thought from my mind, urging myself to let out a sigh. Was it of relief? Or of defeat?

* * *

_The nightmares again. And this time, it started with the person I was in staring straight at me. It was what happened today between me and Neutron. _'Me and Neutron? Is the person getting stabbed, me?' _Then the colors swirled together, forming a different scene. It was the dance, and the person I was in was staring at me again. Colors swirled, and the park formed right in front of my eyes. And the stabbing happened again. This time, I managed to glimpse the stabber's right hand. He, or most likely he, was wearing a thin silver ring on his ring finger. Then everything grew dark._

I woke up gasping, covered in sweat again. But something was missing. The blood. The blood rising up in my throat.

"Finally," I gasped, "But... Who was the stabber?"

* * *

**A/N: Who's the stabber? Take a _stab! _Lol, I made a joke...**


	4. Supply Closet

**I guess you can say I'm dedicating this to someone. Or someones. Okay.  
This chapter is dedicated to three people. They are; omg it's almond joy, forbetfreak444, and Danny CWW.  
Now on with the story! Oh, almost forgot. There's minor Jimmy/Cindy in this chapter, and there is something called a "confession" coming up. Like the priests always say; "Confession is good for thy soul"!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

I was so distracted the next day, all because I was searching for the one guy wearing a thin, silver ring on his right ring finger.

For the tenth time that morning, I grabbed a hand and stared intently for ten seconds.

"No," I muttered quietly. _'Where is it?'_

I saw Libby approach me, but I waved her away, suddenly jubilant. But then... Nope, I thought I saw the ring, but it was only a guy wearing tin foil on his finger. _'Who wears tin foil on their finger?'_

"Hey, Cindy... What... What are you doing?" asked Libby, confused when I grabbed Sheen's right hand.

I shook my head, indicating to her that I had no time to reply.

"Go away... I need to... Go away!" I gasped. She frowned at me before shrugging it off and left. I frowned and slumped my shoulders, giving up. At least, for now.

"H-Hey.. Cindy?"

I looked up, and there he was, rubbing the nape of his neck, staring at me nervously. It was Nick.

_'Not exactly who I wanted to look nervous around me, but it'll do... For now.'_

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, studying his hands. I managed to look at his left hand, but his right hand was in his pocket.

"W-Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I let out a hoot, but regained control of myself before I made anything worse.

"Uh... Can I think about it?" I asked.

He looked around, probably thinking this was my way of rejecting him. "Sure..." he muttered. Nick walked away, both his hands in his pockets, looking dejected.

I actually felt bad; he was the first person I had a crush on before Jimmy had moved to Retroville. I looked at the palms of my hands, desperate for sleep. But I couldn't. Not now.

Then Jimmy approached me.

"Hey, Cindy."

"Hey, Neutron."

He cringed, apparently still hating how I called him by his last name.

"Can you at least call me Jimmy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, obviously lost in my eyes.

"No."

He took a step forward and looked closer into my eyes. "What about James?"

"Fine," I sighed. "James it is."

He smiled at me with that crooked smile of his, but I loved every second of it.

"Now, is there a reason why you're here?" I asked, digging into my backpack in search of a long lost granola bar.

Jimmy smiled shyly and leaned against the lockers.

"Well... There's this one thing I wanted to ask you," he uttered. "It's just... I find it a private matter."

Jimmy smiled still, although he was leaning closer to me.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted..."

I leaned closer to him, struggling to hear what he was saying.

"If you wanted to..."

I still couldn't hear what he was saying, so I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into a supply closet.

"There, private,"I said, triumphant.

He blushed, then he began babbling on about something. I caught a few words, like dance, wanted... love.

"Wait, what?"

Jimmy blushed an even darker shade of red and tried to open the door to leave. I slammed my fist on the door and turned him around.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing," he whispered. "Nothing..."

I looked at him; he was acting stranger than normal.

"No, I'm not saying you said something bad; it's just that you said something that sounded an awful lot like love."

He babbled on again, but this time, I could tell mostly what he was saying.

"C-Cindy, I like you," he blurted. "I always have. And if you don't feel the same way, I'll just try again and again until you realize no other guy will like you the way I like you. I'll wait until I die. I'll...I'll wait for you."

I looked at him quietly for a minute or so, and he sat down quickly, so that he fell on his rear end witha thump.

"I guess I have to wait," he sighed. Jimmy stood up and dusted off his pants before exiting the supply closet. I hurried out after him, and avoided stares as I spun him around and placed a kiss in his lips quickly.

After we parted, he stared at me, confused.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked while smiling at him flirtatiously.

He nodded; obviously really surprised. I smiled and placed my hand on his chest; I pushed. He stumbled backwards and I suppose I looked like I was pushing _him _off of _me._

"See ya later, Jimmy."


	5. At The Park

**Okay, apparently, you all think this one certain skateboarder is the killer... And you'll find out if that really is true. And you'll find out who dies. If you already know who's gonna die; don't worry, I'm not changing _that.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5**

The dance was here. And I was frozen withfear.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go to the dance," I managed to gasp asLibby applied even more makeup to my face.

"Oh, stop fussing. It's not even the prom or something. Why you so worried?" she asked, brushing her mascara onto my eyelashes.

I sighed, so close to confiding in Libby my most intimate thoughts. Oh, and the nightmares that might come true, of course.

"I-It's nothing. Just finish the makeup job, please."

She peered at me curiously through her newly cut bangs.

"Ooooh, it's because this is your first time going to something public with Jimmy, right?"

I shook my head and wiped my sweaty palms on the jean-skirt Libby had insisted I wear.

"No, so just leave me alone. It's fine, okay?" I hissed.

She took a step back and replaced the cap on her liquid eyeliner.

"Whoa, chill, girl. I don't think I said anything bad here, a'ight?"

I sighed again and grabbed the purse laying on my bed. "Come on, it's time to go."

* * *

At the dance, I spotted Jimmy leaning against the far wall; just like he said he would. And when I went up to him, his face lit up like a Christmas tree at... Well, Christmas! 

"Hey Jimmy. What's up?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled shyly as he had in the supply closet and replied, "Nothing. You?"

I was so sucked in that smile of his, I didn't realize he had asked me a question.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the dance is nice."

He looked at me as if I had an octopus stuck on my face.

"Is something wrong? 'Cause you seem really distracted lately," he confided worriedly. "Besides, tonight should be fun! Come on!"

I looked around desperately for Nick; I had a feeling he was the stabber. Jimmy grabbed me suddenly by the waist, and he whispered something in my ear.

"It's time for the slow dance..."

My breath caught in my throat, although this is what I had been looking forward to since I had laid my eyes on Jimmy. I saw Nick slink toward the door and push it open with his right hand.

_'No ring... But that can't be possible!'_

"What's wrong, Cindy?"

I saw Jimmy looking at me just as he had before.

"N-Nothing."

Yet,I quickly strode to the table my purse was sitting on, and then at the door. I saw Jimmy following me.

"Please don't follow me. It's for your own good."

I pushed the door open and stepped into the cool night.

* * *

The night certainly _was _cool. In fact, it was _cold_. Shivering, I pulled my purse to my chest and sped up. 

When I got to the park, the only thing alive was a homeless man, sleeping on the bench, clutching a bottle; most likely filled with stale liquor.

My breath steamed up in front of me as I pulled closer to the trees.

_'Is Nick here?'_

I urged myself forward as fear overcame me; there were footsteps behind me. I whipped around and stared into the darkness.

"Nick?"

The voice that belonged to the figure was definitely not Nick.

"No. It's Jimmy. Why, are you expecting him here?"

I took a large breath before lurching into a rehearsed explanation.

"It's not that Jimmy. You see, I've been getting these nightmares, and I think they're going to come true, and I think you're in danger!"

He snorted and crossed his arms before leaning on an old oak tree.

"Yeah _right!_ What do you take me for, an _idiot_?"

I shook my head vigorously and stepped forward, my hands open and palms pointing up.

"I _don't_ think you're an idiot. And I'm _not _lying!"

He shook his head in disappointment.

"You really are something, aren't you, Vortex?" he asked, his voice rising; both in volume _and _in anger. "First you tell me you want to go to the dance with me, and then you just run off to the park to meet Nick or some other buffoon who doesn't even care about you? I _do_. But you don't care. You never did. I always have, and you just push me ASIDE! I'M TIRED OF WAITING NOW! WHO CARES WHAT I SAID IN THAT CLOSET? YOU DON'T FOR SURE! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, VORTEX! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

He stopped yelling, but there was still a vein pulsating in his forehead. He huffed and stormed straight toward the trees...  
And there was the hand. And the hand attached?

It turned out to be Carl.

Carl's hand, equipped with large knife, plunged down, down toward Jimmy's back.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, rushing forward to push Jimmy out of the way. But I was too late; Carl dove the knife deep into Jimmy's back before leaving. I still rushed toward Jimmy; there still might be hope.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" I asked desperately. "Are you there? Please say something Jimmy!"

He moaned and moved his head slightly to the side. I moved closer and put his head on my lap. Just like in my dreams...

"Jimmy? Stay with me here!" I screeched as I reached into my purse for my cellphone. "Goddamnit! The battery's dead..."

_'Just like you Jimmy... Just like you.'_

I held my breath and turned Jimmy over to expose the handle of Carl's knife protruding from his back. It was too deep to pull out with my hands, but the blood was flowing as freely as it pleased.

"Jimmy... Stay with me, Jimmy," I whispered while getting a whistle from my backpack; my mother insisted I carry it with me, just in case for an emergency. And this sure was an emergency.

I blew as hard as I could, and I saw Jimmy groan again as I put the whistle down. "Jimmy?"

No response. I blew the whistle again, perhaps even harder this time.

"Jimmy, stay _away _from the light! Come towards me!"

I heard babbling behind me, so I turned around. It turned out to be the homeless man.

"Oh! Mr. Homeless Man! Come here! My friend's dying! Can you find a police officer please? Please!" I was on the verge of hysterics.

The homeless man just scratched his head. But when he caught sight of Jimmy, laying on the ground, knife in back, he scrambled toward the police station, which was fortunately located just about half a block away.

"Jimmy... The paramedics are coming, so are the police," I whispered. "And Jimmy? I love you too, I always have, always will. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't, but I didn't know if you liked me too..."

I heard sirens in the background.

"Jimmy... Please stay with me! I need you! everyone needs you! Who else will be here to save the day when the Yolkians come to take over the world again? (A/N: Check out The Final Battle, good story about returning Yolkian attack.) Jimmy! Please! _I love you!_"

Desperate, I pushed my lips on his and caressed his head. But I felt no breath, no pulse. He was already dead.

But when I pulled back, I saw he had a small smile on his lips, as if he had died happy.

"Come on, hon'. We need you to tell us what happened..."

The rest of the day was a blur, much less the next. And the one after that. And on until it was almost a week later...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the funeral, so make sure to be wearing black when you read it!**


	6. C'est la vie

**Chapter 6**

The funeral was devastating for me. But I hardly noticed anything. It went by in a blur.

"Cindy? Are you okay?" asked Libby. It was halfway through all the personal speeches people were making at Jimmy's ceremony. And it was my turn.

"Cindy, if you don't feel that good, you can just not do the speech..."

I shook my head and glanced up at all the expectant people waiting for me.

"I have to do this, Libby. And it's not just for me."

I rose and approached the podium. Sheen, who had given a speech before me, backed away and sat down where I had been sitting a moment before.

I cleared my throat before beginning my speech.

"I'm sure you all loved Jimmy very much... But I don't know if all of you knew that I loved him too," I said into the microphone. Of course my school mates knew, but what about the adults? "And before.. Before he died.. I told him so..." My voice had begun cracking.

"And I don't know if he heard me... Also, Jimmy confessed his undying love for me a couple days before that... Day."

I felt the tears springing up in my eyes.

"And I told him I would go to the dance with him.. And when we really went, I ignored him the whole time... And I shouldn't have... And I should have told him about the nightmares, the premonitions. But I didn't... I thought he wouldn't believe me... But I should have agreed to the tests he wanted to do... And I didn't... And I feel like my heart's being ripped out from my chest! I WANT JIMMY BACK!"

I broke down, sobbing in hysterics.

"I want him b-back... And I know you all want him to come back too... And do you know who killed him?"

I had been too shocked to tell the police. Not even Libby knew who it was..

"IT WAS CARL!"

I pointed, although I knew I looked deranged.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED JIMMY! JIMMY WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SINCE 5TH GRADE AND I NEVER SHOWED HIM THAT UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE!"

Carl was giving the universal 'Who, me?' sign to everyone in the room.

"CARL WHEEZER! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! JUST ARREST HIM, ALREADY!"

I saw the cops streaming from the door. I looked up at Libby; she had a grim look on her face and a cell phone in her hand.

"I WANT JIMMY BACK! BRING HIM BACK! Bring... Him... Back."

I slid to the ground, and I heard everyone gasp. The sounds of Carl struggling against ten armed men were quiet compared to what I was hearing in my head...

_"You really are something, aren't you, Vortex?"_he had asked. "_First you tell me you want to go to the dance with me, and then you just run off to the park to meet Nick or some other buffoon who doesn't even care about you?"_

I still remembered that...

_"I _do

I sniffled, unaware of the people trying to push me up off the ground.

_"But you don't care. You never did."_

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

_"I always have, and you just push me ASIDE! I'M TIRED OF WAITING NOW! WHO CARES WHAT I SAID IN THAT CLOSET? YOU DON'T FOR SURE! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, VORTEX! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!"_

He sure didn't have anything to do with me anymore... He couldn't. How ironic; either I could have gotten him killed and confessed to loving him too, or I could have not gotten him killed by rejecting him. How cruel fate is.

"C'est la vie..."

* * *

**A/N: Do any of you know what that last part means? The first person to get it will... Get something... A surprise, yeah!**


	7. Explanation Chapter

**Well, the saying from the last chapter meant "That's life." in French. And seeing as La Moirae got it right first, I think she deserves praise for being a surprisingly (Not that people fromtexas are all somehow by default dumb) articulate 15 year old from Texas (A proud Texan). Umm... I don't know if that's much, but that's all I can do. And everyone make sure to be on her good side (If she has one), she can be kind of a harsh reviewer. Sometimes.**

**Anyway, enjoy the explanation I managed to scrape up for Carl being the killer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Life. How cruel it was. I didn't know what to do anymore... A week after Jimmy's funeral, I was still sitting on my bed, surrounded by a wall of tissues.

"Cindy! Let me in!" I heard Libby yell. "I'm your best friend and I demand it!"

I shook my head, but caught myself as I realized no one could see me.

"No!" I replied. "No one's coming in here until I die! I want to wallow in my misery! Leave me alone!"

I heard Libby pounding on the door persistantly. I shook my head again, but I didn't stop myself; I didn't even care anymore. Well, after Carl had gotten arrested and taken to a police station, they had sent him to a mental insistute. It turned out he was psychotic and in the period of time that he had been friends with Jimmy, he had been planning his death the whole time. The first time I had been told this, by a phone call from the doctor at the mental institute, I had shaken my head, refusing to believe how someone as gentle and caring as Carl would be like that.

"No way," I whispered. "No way... Why Carl? Why? What did he do? What did _Jimmy_ do?"

The pounding stopped abruptly. I looked up at the door and then called out.

"Libby?"

No answer.

"Libby?" I asked again. "You there?"

I stood up, and sent the wall of tissues cascading down. Cautiously, I approached the door and eased it open. The hall was empty.

"Hello?" I croaked. "Mom? Libby? Anybody?"

I pushed myself forward and glanced around as if I expected something to pop up from the shadows surrounding me.

_'Shadows? It's only 3 in the afternoon...'_

Just then, I saw something flit across the living room. I held my breath, but kept moving forward.

"Hello?"

The figure moved again. I inched toward the wall.

"Hello?" I repeated. "Anyone there?"

I felt a chill overcome my body as the figure crept closer and closer...

Then the room went dark.

* * *

"Cindy? Oh my god, are you awake?" 

I shook my head and tried desperately to lift up my eyelids.

"W-What? What's happening?" I muttered while trying to lift myself up onto my elbows.

"No. Don't try to get up," I heard a voice say. "Stay still."

I got up anyway, despite the efforts of the person trying to keep me laying down.

"W-Who is this?" I whispered."What's going on?"

The person in front of me sounded vaguely familiar. He pushed me down with surprising strength and then sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"Cindy?" the person asked. "It's me. It's Jimmy! Wake up!"

I shook my head slightly and smiled at the person.

"It can't be Jimmy... He died... Carl killed him," I muttered.

The figure in front of me took a step back and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Cindy?" he asked. "Are you alright?" He smacked himself on the forehead and moved closer. "Of course you're not alright! You've been unconcious for three days!"

I shook my head again. '_Three days? I've been unconcious? What?'_

"What are you talking about?" I asked while pushing myself up onto my elbows. This time, he didn't push me back down.

"Cindy!" he said exasperatedly. "You've been in a coma for three days! You hit your head at your pool party, remember?"

I shook my head yet again.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

I saw now that it was indeed Jimmy; his ice-cream hairdo intact.

"Jimmy?" I asked. "What?"

I heard him gasp.

"Oh my god, she has amnesia!"

I shook my head for the fourth time and exclaimed, "What are you talking about? I don't have amnesia, I'm just really, really _confused_!"

I saw Jimmy move closer to me. He lifted my hand off of the bed and held it close to his chest.

"I thought you were a goner, Cindy!" he whispered. "You were so pale, so quiet. Ithought you'd never wake up!"

I took my hand away from him.

"What are you talking about, Neutron?" The vivid images from my so-called 'coma dream' flashed back into my mind. "No way that was a dream! Come on!" I heard myself say. "You confessed your undying love to me! You died! Carl stabbed you!"

He stepped back yet again and stared at me the way he had in my 'coma dream'.

"Cindy?" he asked. "Are you sure you're not delirious?"

He was blushing, nonetheless. I tried to get out of bed, but failed as my legs slipped out from under me.

"Neutron! Where are you going?"

He was about to slip out the door. "I-I'm going to get a nurse..."

"No! Come back here, Jimmy!"

That stopped him; I had called him by his first name.

"Did--Did you just call me Jimmy?"

I nodded and scrambled forward as fast as I could on wobbly legs. When I reached him, I held him in a tight embrace.

"I don't want to lose you again."

He pushed me off lightly and stared.

"When was the first time you lost me?"


	8. Hospital Visit

**Chapter 8**

I had stayed in the hospital for a couple more days after I woke up. Jimmy had also stayed, never leaving the side of my bed. We talked. A lot.

"So, Libby sent you this box of... C.D.'s. And Carl sent this video tape about llamas.." muttered Jimmy while setting things down on the wobbly nightstand I had. _'Ah, good old Carl and his llamas.'_

"And, of, course, Sheen sent you an Ultralord game."

I extended my hand toward Jimmy and he set the items in my lap.

"Did I _say _I wanted these on my lap?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

He looked at me from where he was reading Dan Brown's **The Da Vinci Code**.

"What?" I asked innocently. He smiled sarcastically and put his bookmark on the page he had stopped at.

"Well, Princess Vortex, I'm _so _sorry for not doing things the way you absolutely want them to be done. I apologize and cower at the thought of your anger and despair," he continued just as sarcastically as his look. "I beg for forgiveness from thy royal highness."

I scowled at him playfully and he smiled. "I think I'll let this pass."

Jimmy smiled again, but in a more sincere expression.

"Ahhh. I can't wait until you can get out from this hellhole," he said while sitting down on the side of my bed. "This place has the _worst_ food."

I picked up my food tray left over from breakfast and grimaced at the uneaten food.

"You're lucky you have _me_ to smuggle in _actual_ food," he continued.

I shook my head and set down the tray. "Yeah, I would rather starve than eat _this _stuff."

Jimmy laughed and hurled the tray into the trash. Then he turned to me. And there, of course, was our signature awkward silence.

"You know, every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born," I chimed. (A/N: Please note, this saying is totally owned by forbetfreak444 and omg it's almond joy, even _if _they've both been going out for... Oops. I don't think I should be parading around with this info...)

He laughed, and then there was another awkard silence.

"I guess then, that half the gay population is thanks to us," he said while scooting even closer to me.

"Y-Yeah."

He smiled his cute little crooked smile and leaned forward towards me...

And in burst Libby, Sheen, and Carl.

"Damn," I heard Jimmy mutter before he straightened up quickly to greet our friends.

"Hey, guys! I thought you guys weren't coming 'til six!"

Libby pointed at the clock and scoffed, "It _is _six."

I felt my face flare up in embarrassment and saw that the same was happening with Jimmy.

"Uh... I guess I lost track of time," I heard Jimmy say.

Carl giggled his nervous laugh. "I'll say."

I saw Libby push Carl slightly before walking toward me.

"Hey, girl. You better?"

I nodded and reached up to hug my best friend.

"Yeah. But I can't wait 'til I'm out of here."

I saw Sheen, Carl,and Jimmy laugh and push each other around. I smiled to myself before looking back to Libby.

"Girl, I've been waiting forever for you to smile; it's such a relief!"

I nodded and laid back on my itchy hospital bed.

"Thanks. It's a relief to _me_ to know that someone else cares."

She looked at me strangely.

"Some else? Of course. There's your mom... Oh."

"Well... There's also Jimmy."

Her eyes widened as far as they could go.

"_Jimmy_?"

I nodded slowly and she let out a muffled squeak.

"Ooh, girl! I knew it! I mean, of course! He's been hanging in this dump ever since you got sent here!"

I smiled at her. "Do you think he wants to go out with me?"

She practically burst out in laughter when I said this.

"Of course he would! Girl, don't _you_ think he would? Especially since he was just about to kiss you when we came in!"

I shoved my hand on her mouth and made loud shushing noises. "Shut up! He might hear!"

"Who cares, Cin'? He was about to _kiss_ you. Who else but someone who likes you would do that?"

Instantly, I had an answer to Libby's most obvious question.

"Nick Dean, of course. He doesn't really _like _half the girls he goes out with."

She shrugged and twirled a piece of lint on her finger. "Well, I think you two would make a cute couple. I'll take Sheen and Carl to the Candy Bar so we can leave you guys in peace. So, see yah!" She waved and pulled Carl and Sheen out the door by their sleeves. They managed to yell out a 'bye' to Jimmy before they were whisked away from view.

"So," said Jimmy while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm..."

I pulled him down onto the bed. "Why so nervous?" I asked.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck again. "I... Uh... Wanted to ask you if... Uh..."

Again, we were interuppted, just as something big was happening. This time, it was the nurse.

"Do you _have _to keep throwing the goddarn food trays in the trash?" she asked while pulling the sopping tray out of the trash. "And why is it _wet_?"

Jimmy shrugged and turned his back to the nurse. She left, holding the soaked tray within arm's distance, mimicking Jimmy saying he was sorry or something.

"Well... I think... I'm going to go to my house and go shower. I'll be back before visiting hours are over, 'kay?"

I nodded and smiled as he strode briskly to the door. With one last wave, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you guys are wondering, this is the last chapter of In My Dreams. There _will _be a sequel, so don't worry, more horror to come! And I know this chapter is not very much horror-ish. But that's all in the chapters before this and stuff... So anyway... R&R!**


End file.
